Mitsuki
by BlueRedRosa23
Summary: The full moon became my watcher for my confession to her. It shone brightly at us wishing us a perfect future together. JesseXOCC


Me:Well I though of doing a one-shot with my OCC and Jesse. Just for fun before I start working on my other stories.

Alexis:Hey I'm only mention here!

Me:Yup,don't worry Lex this one-shot was for fun :D And between us in How it all began Marina isn't Jadens cousin ^w^

Alexis:I see.

Me:Don't worry Alexis! You got a cousin in that story! XD

Alexis:I hope he isn't annoying.

Me:*evil smirk*

Alexis:You didn't!

Me:Disclamer: I don't own Yugioh GX only my OCC :3

Enjoy the story~

* * *

><p><em><strong>Jesse's POV<strong>_

It was late-afternoon in Academy Island. I was in search for my friend Marina. Man she is really difficult to find when your looking for her. I hear someone sigh from behind me.

"Just check the places she likes to go." Jaden say's tired from all the walking we did on the Island. Well I was pretty nervous so I woke up early and force Jay to come with me that's why his tired.

"That's a good idea Jay,but I don't know her likes in this place." I say with a southern accent. I hear him sigh again.

"She loves to watch the ocean at this time Jess." Jaden says to me while I look at him with a funny expression.

"How do you know?" I ask suspiciously. Jaden just shrugs like it was nothing.

"At this time I'm fishing and she is always in the Slifer dorm hill looking at the ocean with a blank expression." Jaden says while looking at a tree boredly.

"Oh! I thought you where stalking her like Chazz stalks Alexis." I say while he just look at me with a funny expression.

"I don't stalk people...That's to much work!" Jaden says playfully.

"Yeah! Because your having a hard time keeping your relationship with Alexis a secret." I say trying not to burst out laughing at his surprise expression.

"How did you know!" Jaden asks while he looks around in case someone was here.

"Winged Kuriboh told Ruby and Ruby told me." I say with a grin.

"I feel betrayed by Winged Kuriboh now." Jaden says with humor on his voice. I chuckle at my friends antics.

"Winged Kuriboh didn't betrayed you. He only told one person! And you don't know if Yubel told the entire deck." I say with a smirk as I walk away.

"She wouldn't! I fuse with her so she could be with the Supreme King and this is what I get?" Jaden ask sounding like a person who just got cheated out of an important game.

"Well she is your guardian. What you expect from her? To keep her mouth zip?" I ask him while laughing.

"Ugh Maybe? But anyways look! We finally find her!" Jaden say's while points at the Slifer Dorm cliff.

I gasp looking at her beauty as the sun is setting down and basking her with it's rays. I turn to Jay giving him the nod to leave.

"Okay! I'll leave,but Good luck Jess!" Jaden says while running to God knows where. I know he is going to the Obelisk Girl Dorm. I start walking to her fidgeting nervously. Thinking of ways to confess my love for her,but come out empty. When I reach her on the top of the cliff just watching the waves come back an forth into the rocks on the end of the cliff in a soothing manner.

"What's up Jesse!" Marina asks while she turns to me with her brown eyes fill with curiosity. I notice the sun has leave us and the moon started rising to the sky slowly. Hah so today where having a full moon?

"Nothing just want to talk to you." I say trying to sound confident. She nods while the wind plays with her black long locks of hair. I gulp thinking _'this__is__going__to__be__harder__than__I__thought__it__was__going__to__be'_

"Well then talk don't tell me Harpie Brother did something mean to you?" Marina ask while she glares at the ocean.

"N-o! He hasn't done anything except flirt with Yubel. Which I might say it's quite a surprise." I say while looking at the full moon with a smile.

"Good,because if he did he is going to have a talk with Luster Dragon. And he is flirting with Yubel? That's just a hobby of his. He is well a pervert." Marina says with a smile on her face.

"So your duel spirit is a pervert?" I ask her while she giggles.

"Yes he is,but hey nobody is perfect it seems it apply to duel monsters as well." Marina answers with a smile.

"I see. Well Marina I have something to tell you." I say while trying to make my blush go away.

"That Jaden Yuki got kick out of school? Or that he finally found out he is gay?" Marina asks with an evil smirk playing on her lips. I sweat drop.

"You really do hate him don't ya?" I ask.

"Nope. I don't hate him...I loath him." She answers while looking at the ocean.

"Why?"I ask curious.

"Because he is my cousin. Those that answer your question?" Marina says with a smirk.

"Oh! Wait really? I didn't know you guys where cousins!" I say with a surprise expression.

"Yup! He was like an older brother for me,but he became my rival." Marina says while looking at her red blazer.

"Really? I wonder why?" I ask her with a little humor on my voice.

"I might see duel spirits,but my dragon deck is still imperfect to beat his deck and the top students in this school." Marina answers truthfully. I nod understanding her.

"Oh my did I change the subject?" Marina asks me. I almost forgot about it!

"Yeah..I guess you did." I say while scratching the back of my head.

"Sorry! Then what you have to tell me Jess?"Marina asks giving me her full attention. I look up and notice the full moon has fully reach it's destination in the sky. It shines brightly at us,and watches us. I know the moon will be the one watching me make I foul of myself if my feelings get rejected,but it's better that way.

"Well Marina...I have like you..No I fell in love with you ever since our little crash." I answer while looking directly at her brown eyes. I notice she is tense up and a blush is adorning her pale cheeks.

"I don't know what to say Jess...But I love you too! You big idiot!" She says while she pulls me in to a hug. I stare at her shock,but nonetheless hug her back.

"Well only one thing we have to do Mar-chan." I told her while she looks up at me. I lean down to gently press my lips to hers. The full moon was our watcher for the night showing us that our love was a love that was meant to be. I have thought she was going to reject me,but I was wrong she has the same feelings as me. We end the kiss to hear some one clapping. We both look to see who was clapping and it was Jay! What...I thought he left!

"Took you guys long enough to say your feelings!" Jaden says with a smile.

"Wha?" Me and Marina say in the same time.

"Well let me explain Jesse you told me about her feelings for my cousin right." I nod while he continues with his little explanation. "And Marina here told Harpie Brother about her feelings for you. And Harpie Brother told Yubel and Yubel told me." He laughs while scratching the back of his head.

"I'm starting to hate you and Harpie Brother seriously!" Marina says angrily getting away from my grip and ready to beat Jaden up. Jaden gulps and runs away laughing. Marina ready to run after him. I hug her from behind stopping her dead on her tracks.

"Jesse! He needs a beat down!" Marina whines like a little girl.

"Don't worry we could leave that to Alexis." I whisper in her ear. She sighs and untangle from my hug to turn around and face me.

"Good point there." Marina says with a grin on her face. I chuckle.

"Let's go,before Doctor Crowler comes out of the bushes like a ninja." I say to her while we start walking down the cliff to the Slifer dorms holding each others hand. I look back and the place we confess and look at the full moon continuing to shine in its glory.

* * *

><p>Me:I'm a mother nature freak. And well look up the moon when I'm sad :3<p>

Jaden:Wheres Alexis?

Me:Told her to get ready for her big debut on my 2 stories! ^w^

Jaden:Huh? Wait! In one of them I'm dead?

Me:Pfft n-Yes.

Jaden:I knew it!

Me:Read and Review!

Jaden:Peace out!

Me:Adios I regresen Pronto~


End file.
